Sacred
by CrueFan21
Summary: Anna and Kristoff spend their first night together as a married couple.


Sacred

**A/N: This is the most mature fanfic I've ever written. I'm really proud of how it turned out though. Hope you enjoy it. Credit for the artwork goes to NightLite. **

* * *

The wedding of Queen Anna and Kristoff Bjorgmann was a wonderful event. Everything went splendidly. Many people from miles around came to see the couple bind their love in the form of marriage. Elsa herself walked Anna down the aisle, giving her to Kristoff. It went without question that the former queen of Arendelle was very proud of her sister. After the festivities had settled down, Anna and Kristoff went back to the castle, where they would spend their first night together as a married couple. Even though the wedding was beautiful, Kristoff was nervous about their wedding night. Now that they were officially wed, Kristoff wanted to show Anna how much he truly loved her. He knew that she felt the same, but still, he was nervous. As they entered the bedroom, the two spent a few minutes kissing each other, reveling in magical bliss of their marriage. When they broke apart, Anna smiled at her husband.

"Today was lovely," she said.

"Yes, it was. It couldn't have gone any better," Kristoff agreed.

"Indeed. What do you say we take the next step, husband of mine?" Anna said, coyly.

Kristoff knew what this meant. He felt his heartbeat quicken at the words. Now that they were married, they could finally make love to each other. Kristoff stood up, watching as Anna did the same. As if on cue, she began to take off her clothes.

"Kristoff, could you help me unzip my dress?" she asked.

Kristoff took a deep breath. This was it. This was the moment of truth. He walked closer to her, grabbing the zipper with his hand, and slowly pulled it downward, until it reached the end. Afterwards, he stepped back, and watched as Anna slipped out of the dress and into her undergarments. At the sight of this, Kristoff couldn't help but blush. Anna took note of this and laughed.

"I take it you've never seen a woman naked before?"

"Yeah, this is a first for me," Kristoff replied.

Anna smiled. "Well, I hope you like what you see."

Anna removed her undergarments in a few seconds, finally standing naked in front of her husband. Kristoff marveled at the sight of Anna. His eyes poured over every inch of her nude body. The shape of her ample breasts, curvy hips, and her womanhood, everything about her was beautiful.

"Well?" Anna asked.

"You…. are…beautiful," he whispered.

Anna smiled. "I'm glad. I was worried that you'd be disappointed."

"I could never be disappointed in you, Anna."

"I'm happy to hear that. Now, it's your turn."

Without wasting another minute, Kristoff took off his suit, so that he too was naked. He could tell by the look on Anna's face, that she was pleased.

"You, husband of mine, are a sight for sore eyes," she said.

Kristoff blushed even more. He took a step closer to Anna, wrapping his arms around her waste. When her bare breasts touched his chest, he couldn't hide the arousal he felt from down below.

Anna leaned forward, giving him a kiss on the lips. Slowly, she took him by the hand, and led him to the bed, where the two crawled under the covers. As they kissed, Anna and Kristoff began to explore each other's bodies. Kristoff ran his hands over Anna's breasts, gently messaging them. This act greatly excited the both of them, they were eager to go even further.

Kristoff carefully positioned himself on top of Anna, looking deep within her eyes. At this point, both of them knew what was coming next. Kristoff softly smiled at Anna, seeing that she did the same.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kristoff asked.

Anna gave him another passionate kiss on the lips, confirming her certainty.

"Of course, I am."

Very slowly, Kristoff inserted himself inside her, feeling a wave of ecstasy overcome him as he did so. Anna let out a loud moan, which concerned Kristoff.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" He asked afraid. The last thing he would ever do was to hurt Anna.

"No, no. It's OK. It only hurt for a second, but it feels nice," Anna reassured him.

"Alright. I just wanted to be sure," Kristoff said.

"Don't worry, Kristoff. I want this. I want you."

There was no denying the hunger in Anna's eyes. She craved his touch, and Kristoff craved hers.

Moving his hips backward, Kristoff thrust himself while inside her. Anna continued to moan out in pleasure. She ran her hands down Kristoff's back, pulling him closer to her. The couple peppered each other with kisses, savoring every inch of their bodies. After a while, the two broke apart, lying beside each other the bed. Kristoff turned to face Anna, whose face was covered in sweat, but the smile on her face couldn't be brighter.

"That was amazing," she sighed.

"Yes, it was. I love you so much, Anna."

"I love you too, Kristoff. Tonight, is the first of many like it to come," Anna promised.

As they closed their eyes, the two based in their love for each other. Their happiness was beyond measure.


End file.
